3 Miles
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: On a drive to nowhere, Brennan is struck with a nasty realization about his own life. Inspired by Matchbox Twenty's Rest Stop BOC, BE
1. Chapter 1

The first of the re-vamps arrives! Hope you like the improvements. This has always been one of my favorites of my shorter pieces! I always enjoy random musical inspiration in the middle of the night…Don't you?

BTW, of course, neither Matchbox Twenty nor Mutant X belong to me. It's a sad existence, but I survive!

Brennan dozed against the passenger door. It was late, and his companion had hardly provided any real conversation in the past hour or so. He sighed. His love life really was depressing. He and Nickie had actually made it to the 'relationship' phase of their relationship, but almost immediately they'd started falling apart. Granted, she wasn't a bad date- they'd had their share of fun, but lately there was just something missing. This would probably be their last little road trip.

Brennan nodded to himself. After this, it was over. It just wasn't fair to either of them to keep pretending. His decision made, Brennan opened his eyes to stare out the window at the few road signs they passed. The car's headlights illuminated one that read 'Rest stop... 3 miles.' Out of nowhere, Nickie slammed on the brakes and pulled to the shoulder. Brennan jolted upright, looking for what ever had startled her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She stared straight ahead at the steering wheel, biting her lip in frustration. "What's wrong?" she repeated. "This is wrong, Brennan. You, me, us. It's just wrong." She glanced at Brennan, making note of his somewhat startled expression. "Look, while you were sleeping, I started wondering, you know- what you were dreaming about. And you know what? I realized I just didn't care." She laughed a little. "And I mean, hell, let's face it! That's pretty much a blatant sign that it's over. And, well, I didn't know if I'd have the nerve to end it if I didn't now…" She looked at him quizzically. "Brennan, are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't, actually. He'd stopped listening about the time the intention of her little speech first became clear. It was over. It was actually over. He didn't know whether to be grateful or hurt.

Her next words regained his attention almost violently. "Look, just get your things and get out." He stared at her in shock. It was the middle of the night, and they were in the middle of nowhere. She was actually telling him to get out of the car?

"You want me to leave right now?"

Without looking at him, she nodded. "Yeah, I do. You know, all the time we've been together, I never felt like you ever focused on me." She laughed bitterly. "You didn't even pay attention while I was breaking up with you." She finally looked at him straight in the face. "Just get out." She reached over to open the glove box and pressed the button inside, opening the trunk. "Goodbye."

Brennan didn't say another word. In a way, she'd been right with her accusations. That fact kept him silent, as he slowly opened the door and got out of the car. Almost the instant the trunk had closed, Nickie sped off, leaving him on the darkened highway. Hefting his duffle, Brennan started walking the three miles to the rest stop.

There yall go! The second part shall follow soon!  
Oh...by the way...if you were wondering which song it was...

"Rest Stop" by Matchbox Twenty

Just three miles from the rest stop

And she slams on the breaks

She said I tried to be, but I'm not

And could you please collect your things

I don't wanna be cold

I don't wanna be cruel

But I gotta find more than what's happening with you

And if you'd open up the door

She said, while you were sleeping

I was listening to the radio

And wondering what you're dreaming when

It came to mind that I didn't care

And I thought- hell, if it's over

I had better end it quick or I could lose my nerve

Are you listening- can you hear me

Have you forgotten?

Just three miles from the rest stop

And my mouth's too dry to rage

The light was shining from the radio

I could barely see her face

But she knew all the words that I never had said

She knew the crumpled-up promise in this broken down man

And as I opened up the door...

She said, while you were sleeping

I was listening to the radio

And wondering what you're dreaming when

It came to mind that I didn't care

And I thought- hell, if it's over

I had better end it quick or I could lose my nerve

Are you listening- can you hear me

Have you forgotten?


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second (and most visually) updated chapter! This should be much easier to read! Hope yall enjoy Emma's incarnation!

Brennan trudged down the dark highway, going over the past few minutes in his mind. He'd never meant to ignore Nickie. He supposed it had just happened. Mutant X and life itself as a 'gifted' individual had simply taken precedence. The reality of his burden never left him, even when he was supposed to be relaxing for a while with Nickie. He supposed that was the price he payed for his gift. Almost unconsciously, he built a small charge through his fingers.

"Maybe that's why we were doomed," he mused quietly. Nickie had never known Brennan was a New Mutant. Hell, she wouldn't have even known what a New Mutant was! That part of his life had completely escaped her. She'd simply accepted his tale about being a martial arts instructor without a word. The missing hours away at 'competitions' never gave her pause, either. Then again, she hadn't asked to come to any of his supposed classes in the first place.

Brennan grinned mirthlessly. "Maybe I wasn't the only one 'not focused' on my lover's lifestyle." Life would go on, though. He would just go through it alone. He looked up from the shoulder as the turn-off for the rest stop came into view.

"Might as well sit down for a while," he muttered. He wasn't going to call for a ride any time soon. It was far too early into the "brooding phase" to deal with anyone. He sighed as he hiked up the slight hill, glancing around for anything resembling a table. He found one and sat down, throwing his bag underneath. Slowly, he laid his head in his hands. It was just so hard to face on his own. Granted, he might have set himself up for defeat with this one, but, sometimes, it seemed he'd always be alone. He had his friends in Mutant X, of course, but it just seemed empty. He needed someone there when he slept- wanted to know there'd be someone to chase away his nightmares, and his dreams. He sighed. Some things just weren't meant to be. After all, he had at least three strikes against him: an orphan, a criminal, and a New Mutant. It was amazing he could keep anyone around.

A hand came down lightly on his shoulder. He spun around to meet sad blue eyes. "You know, Brennan, every time you brood like this, I'm stuck wide awake until morning." Emma scooted him over and sat down next to him, ignoring the shocked look on his face. "I take it you and Nickie are no more?" Brennan stared at Emma, disbelieving in her presence. Why was she here? How had she found him? Emma just smiled a little.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you want to talk about it?" She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. "I'm here for you Brennan. You do know that, don't you?" Her blue eyes sought his questioningly.

He looked down at their hands. "Yeah, I know. I have no idea how you pull it off, but I know." He gave her a sad smile. "I glad you came… by the way." He looked out at the dark highway in thought. "You're the resident expert on emotions, right? Does it ever get any easier: wanting some thing that's impossible?"

Emma looked away from him. "Honestly, I don't know. It hasn't so far." Her last words were quiet, as if she was lost in thought.

Brennan looked back at her. "What do you mean?" He laughed a little, finding it hard to imagine anyone denying Emma anything. "What impossible dream keeps you up at night?" He gently nudged her shoulder. "Emma? What's wrong?" A tear slowly made its way down her face. Brennan caught his breath, wondering how something that tragic could be so beautiful. "Emma, please..."

She sighed. "I never had a problem sleeping before I met you. I never spent nights on end just tossing and turning, because I knew you were awake. I never needed anyone. Not until I met you." She bit her lip, not daring to look at Brennan. Brennan looked at her stunned. This was his Emma, his strong stable Emma, saying she dreamt of him? It wasn't possible. He knew his place, and she was miles above it.

"Emma, I... I don't know what to say." Couldn't imagine how to tell her how wrong about him she had to be. He honestly didn't want to. It was better to simply hold his silence.

Emma looked down. "Brennan, I understand. You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know. I'm sorry." She paused, and went on. "I'll... I'll leave you alone for a while if you want me to." She was struggling to hold back tears of hopelessness and embarrassment as she stood and tried to release his hand. He didn't let go. He stood with her and pulled her back to face him.

"Emma, I..." He swallowed, trying to find the words to tell her. He wasn't a poet. He could read the words and let them speak to him, but he couldn't find them on his own. "I don't want you to leave." An image of Nickie found its way to his mind, and he marveled that he'd settled for second best for so long. "I don't ever want you to leave." Emma searched his dark eyes. They spoke all the words he couldn't.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I… I love you, Brennan." They stood that way for a long time. Finally, the silence was broken.

"I love you, too, Emma."

There it is! A complete piece all pretty and re-written!


End file.
